Tears Among Them
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: The tears of the Light and the Dark... see inside for more! R&R plz


Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter.  
A/N: Ok Severus' goodbye was really OOC and AU, but sometimes I write like that. I'll put this as an In-Progress because I'll take any suggestions for characters!

Tears Among Them

Their last words were forgotten. But their last goodbyes.... nobody could forget. These are the tears of the light and the dark; shed from themselves and their loved ones.

**-Tonks-**

"Mum, Remus is there! I have to fight! For the Order. Goodbye for now! Love you Teddy, mummy will be back. Be good for grandma! Love you mum." the young woman kissed both her mother and child. She tossed her locket to her mother. "For luck, you know. 'Cause Teddy's a handful. Anyway, bye mum."

"Nymphadora, stay here for your child!" Andromeda snapped.

"Mum, Remus is there! I have to help!"

"You don't have to!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your mother."

"I know. But why can't you let me go?"

"Because I said so. You will get hurt. Don't do that to Teddy." but Tonks already left.

That night she clutched that necklace so tight. It was lucky. But Tonks forgot it.

The luck of the necklace broke that night; it started with Walburga, then Druella, the Bella, then Andi, then ended with Dora.

And the funny thing is... Bella gave that necklace to Andi to "pass it on" but Bella killed Dora. Irony is a cruel thing.

**-Collin-**

"Mum, I'll be alright. I can do this." Collin soothed his frantic mother.

"But Collin, you are only 16. You might die!"

"Mum, I have the Gryffindor courage on my side. Love you." Collin ran off with his wand in one hand, and clenched fist forming in the other. He would make his mum proud.

**-Severus-**

"Bellatrix!" he cried out. He ran to the sprinting death eater.

"What is it?" her reply was cold and harsh.

"The Dark Lord wants me. Where can I find him?" Severus asked. Bellatrix paled. "Um, I don't know... maybe the Shrieking Shack? But uh..."

"Bella thanks! See you later."

"Bye Severus." she half whispered. Even though she nevee like him, she let a teardrop fall, because she knew that he is about to die.

**-Bellatrix-**

"Rodulphus, dear, its almost time." she said to her husband. They clutched hands in anticipation for the burn of their Mark.

"Bella, this might be the last time we'll see each other, so-" he never finished that sentence. She crashed lips with his and deeply they kissed, as if the world was about to end. They hugged in long silence. And then... the burn.

"All good thing come to those who wait..." her voice echoed as she apparated away to her checkpoint.

**-Rodulphus-**

"Cissy!" he heard his wife cry out to warn her sister. He couldn't find her, in the blob of fighting wizards and witches. He searched through the crowd, dodging flying curses and spells.

"Where you going, Lestrange?" a boy of maybe 17 stepped in front of the frantic wizard.

"Stupid boy, I have no time for you."

"Duel. Me. Now. Coward."

"Crucio!"

"Silio!"

"Crucio! Dyendemire! Wendanti!"

"Plysus! Crucio! Fiendlyre!"

"CRUCIO!!!!" Rodulphus yelled. The boy fell to the ground, twitching in pain. He lifted it, to busy to torture the boy any longer. And he saw a glimpse of curly black hair. He turned. She was dueling a Weasley, how easy, he thought. But then, a curse hit Bella in the chest.

Right then and there, the world stopped. She fell backwards, but for a split-second, she saw him, and smiled.

'I love you.'

His heart was beating loudly, his blood pumping, his veins pounding.

"Bella!" he cried out, but no one heard him, except that blasted Molly Wealsey. And she saw him. And she spat into her face.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, but no one fell to the ground, no one died. Execpt he is, rotting away to mere fragments of a person. He slowly succumbed to the darkness... resting... thinking. He isn't dead yet, but might as well be.

**-Lavender-**

That stupid bitch, that stupid, frizzy haired, piece of-

Slash, slash, slash...... stop.

Smile. Because she is floating... and now, no one can hurt her, not Greyback, not Hermione, not Won-Won, no one.

These are the tears of the fallen; those who sacrificed their lives in the war for what they thought was right.


End file.
